


Daddy Alfred

by fanetjuh



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred moved on after his adventure in Transsylvania and now he's about to become a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's historical completely incorrect, but I want to share the story anyway! Hope you can ignore the big incorrect fact ;-)

He fainted. He didn’t know what happened exactly, but he fainted, again. On an even more important moment this time. The girl he married a year ago was giving birth to their first child and he? He fainted. He didn’t know why exactly, but that didn’t change a thing to the fact that he fainted. How was it possible that he fainted on this moment? She needed him! The last thing he remembered was her sweating body, her strained muscles and her eyes full of pain. All he had to do was holding her hand and say some nice words. But what did he do? He fainted.

Alfred took the glass of water a nurse gave him with an ashamed smile and he felt horrible. “No worry sir, your not the first dad fainting.” He smiled again. “I know, but...she needs me.” The nurse sat down beside him and looked at his face. “Well, you look still pale white, so I don’t think going in again is a very good idea.” Alfred sighed, he knew she was right. If he went in, again, he would probably faint, again. That wouldn’t be very helpful. “Can’t I do anything to help her?” “Just think about her, I’m sure she’ll feel that!”

The nurse stood up and walked away and Alfred closed his eyes and tried to remember every beautiful moment he and his girl shared. He didn’t dare to believe it was possible to love another woman after Sarah, but the miracle happened. After he cried a few months because his Sarah became a vampire and the professor didn’t even let her bite him, he knew he had to try to live again. He tried to study again, he tried to help the professor writing down all the things they discovered in Transsylvania and eventually the miracle happened.

He remembered how she walked in. Her blonde curls surrounding her face and touching her shoulders. Her blue eyes looking at him with a nice surprise and her red lips smiling at him as if she liked what she saw. He had given her a shy smile back and from that day on she came every day. Of course she didn’t really come for him, she was send by the baker to bring bread every morning, but still, she came every day and everyday they shared a shy smile.

Alfred smiled, remembering how long it took to find the courage to say something to her. And when he had finally found that courage, he had not been able to come up with something better than. “Nice to see you again.” He remembered her eyes laughing at him and she replied. “Nice to see you again.” It had taken months before they had met each other outside the professors home and it had taken almost a year before he dare to ask her to marry him, because he loved her even more that he had loved Sarah.

On the day of their marriage he had wished a thousand times he had asked her earlier. Her smile was brighter than he had ever seen, her eyes were filled with the most beautiful lights as if the stars were there and not in the endless universe above them. His body had been filled with warmth and love and he had felt so incredibly lucky it was him holding that girl, him marrying that girl. He was pretty sure he had never felt so filled with happiness before.

She was the most wonderful wive he could imagine. While he finished his study’s and worked at the professor she did the house hold as if she never did anything else before. She had had the gift to turn their small little house into a home. A place where nothing could harm them, where they were save. Their house was a home full of happiness, peace and love. Every evening he thanked God for giving him the change to meet her, although he thought once he would never been able to fall in love again.

He smiled, reminding all these things while his wife was giving birth to their first child. He remembered how he came home one day, tired and in a bad mood. And there was she. Sitting in her chair with a perfectly happy smile on her face. “You look happy.” “I am.” He had taken her hand and she had smiled at him. “You’ll become father in a few months!” He had looked at her again and he had shaken his head. “What?” “We’ll get a baby.” Her hands had touched her belly and he had smiled at her. A real family! He had never dare to believe that would happen. 

 

“Sir?” His memories faded and he looked at the nurse opening the room where his girl was. “I think it’s time to come in again.” He felt a bit nervous, knowing what had happened. With shaking legs he stepped in and looked at the pretty girl in the bed, holding a small little human. He stepped closer and met her bright eyes and her pretty smile. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and she give him the little human she was holding. “This is our daughter...” He looked at the baby girl he was holding and smiled. “Sarah...” He searched for his wives eyes and she smiled. “Yes, our little Sarah.”


End file.
